Reste
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Reste. Non, pars. Va-t'en. Que fais-tu là ? Tu es venue voir le monstre que je suis devenu ? Tu es venu admirer la froideur d'un homme ? La déchéance ? Tu es venue te moquer ? C'est ça, tu dois te moquer de moi... Pourquoi sinon t'intéresserais-tu à moi ?


_Me revoici avec un nouvel écrit, je suis un peu moins sûre de moi car il a un format peut-être particulier, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire franchement ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

**Reste**

Le liquide coule dans sa gorge. Se déverse dans ses veines. La morsure se fait chaleur. La douleur devient diffuse. Bientôt, il ne sentira plus rien. Alors il prendra une gorgée de plus. Puis une autre. Et encore une. Quand il aura fini son verre, il en commandera un autre. Puis encore un. Comme chaque soir. Comme chaque nuit.

Quand la chaleur deviendra lourdeur, il rentrera. Il s'effondrera dans son lit. Retrouvera ses draps froissés. Ses nuits sans sommeil. Ses cauchemars sans lumière. Une nouvelle épreuve. Un nouveau défi.

Pour l'instant, il se contente de boire. Consciencieusement. Avec application. Une gorgée après l'autre. Savourant l'alcool qui chatouille encore son œsophage. Encore conscient du mal qu'il se fait. Pour masquer celui qui le ronge. Remplaçant une douleur par une autre. Il est devenu triste à en mourir. Si les gens le voyaient ainsi, ils s'abreuveraient de sa déchéance. Il n'en a rien à faire. Plus rien ne compte. Rien n'a jamais plus compté depuis le Procès. Ou était-ce avant ? Quand il a pris la mauvaise décision ? Fait les mauvais choix ? Quand il a réalisé qu'il était piégé ? Quand il a compris qu'il avait tout gâché, peut-être.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'en a, à présent. Assis là, à ce comptoir plus propre que lui, il fait vaciller le liquide ambré dans son verre. Si le sorcier n'avait pas inventé le Whisky pur feu, qu'aurait-il fait ? Comment aurait-il survécu ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

Draco Malfoy était un homme fatigué. Exténué. Abîmé surtout. A seulement vingt-cinq ans, il savait qu'il en paraissait facilement dix de plus. Certaines années marquent plus que d'autres. Et les dernières qu'il a vécues ne sont pas joyeuses. Entre humiliations et désespoir, la vie suit lentement son cours. Après la Guerre, certains avaient su rebondir. Prendre de l'assurance. Changer. Pas lui.

Il était resté le même. Certains diraient sans doute le même imbécile arrogant. Le même enfant gâté, vivant aux crochets de sa mère désormais seule, dans un manoir délabré, d'où suintait la noirceur. A vrai dire, il était surtout aussi cassé qu'avant. Tout aussi détruit. Ravagé. La Guerre avait tout emporté. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais su se positionner. Il avait suivi les choix qu'on avait faits pour lui, fait confiance à ce qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres opportunités. Il en avait vu bien plus qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait jamais voir. Il avait grandi plus vite que les autres. Et la Guerre l'avait marqué bien plus profondément. Les souvenirs étaient ancrés dans sa chair. Gravés au fer rouge, comme l'était la Marque. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire. Elle resterait toujours sur son bras, hideuse, moqueuse. Elle lui rappellerait toujours son implication, son rôle. Dès lors, comment avancer ?

Tout était là. S'il faisait le point sur ses pensées, tout était là. La peur. La douleur. La honte. Et avant tout, cette colère contre lui-même, qui rongeait tout sur son passage, qui le laissait pantelant. Cette haine contre lui-même, qui l'emplissait à chaque instant. Ce dégoût profond. S'il avait été plus courageux. S'il avait su faire les bons choix. Il n'en aurait pas été là. Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, après tout. Tout était de sa faute. Les juges du Magenmagot s'étaient trompés. Il aurait mérité sa sentence. Lui-même se condamnait.

Il avait été lâche. Malhonnête. Il s'était reposé sur des choix faciles, tout en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas les bons. Il avait douté. Il n'avait pas osé. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Une autre voie existait, certains l'avait prise, il le savait. Il ne les avait pas suivis.

Une jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, ondulés, le visage un peu pâle, de grands yeux verts. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, peut-être un peu moins. Elle paraissait à la fois fragile et déterminée. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Elle commanda un verre, se tourna vers lui :

« Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Astoria. » Commença-t-elle.

Il eut envie de l'envoyer promener.

_Que fait-elle ? Que cherche-t-elle ? S'attend-elle à une conversation normale ? Comment fait-on déjà ? Non. Pas question. Qu'elle s'en aille._

« Va-t'en. »

_Va-t'en, je n'ai pas envie de discuter. Ça ne se voit pas ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à discuter ? Que viens-tu faire ?_

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu devrais arrêter de boire. »

_Sans blague. Et si je dis, moi, que je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes conseils ? Que je me moque totalement de l'avis d'une gamine de ton âge ? Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne connais rien à la vie. Tu es là, avec tes souliers vernis et ta robe bien plissée. Que connais-tu de la vie ? Qu'as-tu vécu ? As-tu vu les mêmes atrocités que moi ? Y as-tu participé ? As-tu quelque chose à oublier de toutes tes forces ? A tel point que tu voudrais t'arracher le cœur et le cerveau pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour ne pas revivre encore et encore les mêmes scènes, pour ne pas te demander chaque jour pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi, pourquoi tu es resté stoïque face à ce spectacle insoutenable ? T'es-tu déjà regardée dans une glace en te demandant comment il était encore possible pour toi de soutenir ce regard ? T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que cela faisait, même ? _

« Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de toi. Je veux comprendre. »

_Ah oui ? Comprends-tu le sens de la douleur ? A tel point que celle-ci te déchire les tripes, se loge dans tes entrailles, et t'accompagne à chacun de tes pas ? T'es-tu déjà sentie si sale que tu n'oses plus rien toucher de peur de le contaminer ? T'es-tu déjà sentie si laide, que tu as eu envie de lacérer ton visage, tes bras, ton ventre ? Dans l'espoir vain de te soulager. De te pardonner. _

_Pourquoi veux-tu comprendre, d'ailleurs ? Pour aller le raconter partout ailleurs ? Pour en faire des gorges chaudes avec tes amies ? Pour te convaincre de la froideur qu'un homme peut avoir ? Pour te rappeler que je suis un monstre ? Cherches-tu à me détruire un peu plus ? Est-ce que j'ai fait du mal à ta famille ? Ça ne sert à rien. Je suis déjà détruit. Il ne reste plus rien. Tu ne trouveras que des ruines. Alors à quoi bon persister ? Tu perds ton temps avec moi._

« Je suis sûre que parler te ferait du bien… ça t'aiderait peut-être. Tu ne veux pas essayer ? Je suis là, je suis prête à tout entendre. De toute façon, je ne pars pas. » Ajouta-t-elle, convaincue.

Impassible, il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

_En es-tu sûre ? Es-tu sûre de vouloir savoir ce que j'ai fait ? Ce que tu as lu dans la presse ne t'a pas suffi ? Les noms de ces victimes, alignés les uns après les autres, sur des lignes et des lignes, comme une litanie sans fin. Je me la répète chaque jour, cette liste, tu sais. Pour ne jamais l'oublier. Me souvenir des horreurs que j'ai commises. Me rappeler que ça n'était pas une erreur. Que ça n'était pas sous le coup d'une influence trop forte de ma famille, d'un impératif, de menaces de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je l'ai voulu. J'y ai cru. Je suis coupable. Et le seul à m'être jugé. _

_Es-tu vraiment sûre de vouloir comprendre ce qui me hante ? De vouloir que je te décrive tous les sorts que j'ai jetés, les visages qui se sont tordus, les cris qui ont été poussés ? Veux-tu vraiment voir, comme moi, chaque nuit, les figures de chacun d'entre eux ? De leurs proches, de leurs familles, qui étaient là au Procès, qui m'ont hué, qui m'ont craché dessus. Qui ont eu raison. _

« Pars. » Souffle-t-il enfin.

_Reste. Reste, je t'en supplie. Même si je ne te dis rien, même si je te demande de t'en aller. Reste. Ne me laisse pas seul. Qu'on ne me laisse plus jamais seul. Tu ne comprends peut-être pas. Et tu ne comprendras jamais. Et je te contaminerai, comme j'ai sali tout ce que j'ai touché auparavant. Je ne te rendrai sans doute pas heureuse. J'en suis incapable. Je n'ai rien à donner. Je suis vide. Creux. Mais reste, je t'en supplie. _

Il attendit, retenant sa respiration, sa réponse.

« Non. »

Un soupir. Une poitrine qui se soulève à nouveau. Un soulagement. Discret. Invisible.

_Tu restes ? Tu es sûre ? Après tout ce que je viens de te dire à demi-mots, à travers mes silences et mes gestes ? Après tous mes efforts pour t'éloigner ? Toute la distance que j'ai mise ? Tout ce qu'on t'a raconté ? Aimes-tu tant que ça la laideur ? Pourquoi veux-tu te coller à la noirceur ? Tu mérites sans doute mieux. Quelqu'un de plus ouvert, de plus compréhensif. Quelqu'un qui n'élève pas de barrière, quand moi j'érige des forteresses. Quelqu'un qui te laisse entrer dans sa vie, quand moi je te mettrai toujours des baguettes dans les roues. Je te rappellerai chaque jour que tu aurais dû choisir mieux, que tu ferais mieux partir, que je n'ai de toute façon pas besoin de toi, que je suis mieux sans toi. Même si ça n'est pas vrai._

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est une sorte de bonne action ? » Crache-t-il.

« Absolument pas. Tu n'as peut-être pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à toi mais c'est mon cas. Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'est resté à tes côtés que ça n'arrivera pas avec moi. » Fit-elle, une lueur farouche dans les yeux.

_Vraiment ? Crois-tu pouvoir résister plus longtemps que les autres ? Ne pas finir par t'éloigner ? Par te lasser de moi et de mes états d'âme ? Ne pas avoir peur de ce que je pourrais te faire, après avoir appris ce que j'ai fait à d'autres ? Penses-tu vraiment que tu pourras me résister ? Faire comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal ? Accepter que je ne te parle pas, que je me renferme, que je t'éloigne, que je te demande de me laisser tranquille, même quand je n'en pense pas un mot ? Tu t'en iras, comme tous les autres. Tu finiras par me dire que tu en as marre d'attendre que je change enfin, sans voir aucune évolution. Comme Pansy, comme Blaise, comme Théo. Ils sont tous partis, alors qu'ils me connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir faire mieux qu'eux ?_

_Si je te fais confiance, je vais le regretter. Si je m'accroche à toi et que tu t'en vas, je serai dévasté. Tu m'achèveras. Je ne me relèverai pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque. Pas préparé à t'accueillir. C'est trop tôt. Trop soudain. Ne compte pas sur moi._

« Bonne chance… »

Il finit son verre d'un trait. Le reposa sur le comptoir un peu brusquement. Se leva.

« Tu mettras ça sur ma note Hannah. Je reviens demain de toute façon… » Lance-t-il à la tenancière.

Comme un appel. Un message.

_Reviens. Reviens demain. Je serai là. Je t'attendrai…_


End file.
